


Somersault

by chai_pandemic17



Series: Be My Halo [25]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A little, Adorable, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Blood, Blushing, Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Brother-Sister Relationships, Cooking, Cute, Dorks, Dorks in Love, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Fluff, Food, Gay, Glasses, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Kageyama gets a cut on his face, Kissing, Language, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, POV Alternating, POV Hinata Shouyou, POV Kageyama Tobio, Pining, Sitting In Lap, Straddling, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Volleyball, dizzy - Freeform, in a dream, lap, rated for kissing, rated for language, tingly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26709790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chai_pandemic17/pseuds/chai_pandemic17
Summary: "GWAH!" I clutch his shoulders, laughing as we spin. "'YAMA!"He lets the chair slow down, and my head spins. We've now ended up in the middle of his overly plain room. I nearly fall, but his hands grip my hips. "O-oh!" I say, startled. My ears tingle, and my brain is still doing somersaults in my skull.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Be My Halo [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907899
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	Somersault

**Author's Note:**

> This one's a little short, but a good deal of things happen! I'm excited about how this story is progressing! I hope you enjoy^^

~•°•°--------------------°•°•~

For some reason, I dream about Kageyama's father.

_"My little Tobio," he says. "You know it was for your own good, don't you? Sending you to live with your grandmother."_

_They're standing in front of a house painted white. It looked a lot like my grandparents' house, but_ _I_ _knew it wasn't._

_Kageyama looks up at him. I know, though_ _I_ _don't know how, that he's supposed to be younger, but I can't picture it. "Yes, father," he says._

_Seasons pass._

_"It was for your own good. You must understand," Kageyama's father pleads._

_They're standing across from eachother in a kitchen. His father holds a pair of scissors. There's a large gash on the side of Kageyama's face._

_Kageyama looks at him. He twitches, and his eyes flicker with anger. "I understand."_

_Seasons pass._

_"...Your own good..." His father is kneeling on a rainy street._ _The_ _sky is dark. He's clutching_ _a_ _body._

_Kageyama, at his shoulder, says nothing. Tears drip silently_ _down_ _his face as he stares at the body. "Shouyou."_

"Shouyou."

I jerk awake; I'm sitting on something warm. I pry my eyes open, wiping away the dried tears. "'Yama..?" I say, groggily.

"You were crying in your sleep again. Are you okay?" He pushes my shoulders a little until I'm sitting back and looking at him.

There's a crease between his eyebrows. I reach out and poke at it, before letting my hand fall. His mouth twitches. "Sorry for falling asleep on you..." I mumble. Out of habit, I look down, but obviously my hands aren't in my lap. I quickly look back up again, flushed.

"It. Um. It's okay," he says, turning pink and adjusting his glasses. "But are you? Okay, I mean."

Still red, I look away. "Yeah, I... It was just a bad dream. I'm okay. I promise," I add, looking into his blue eyes.

"...Okay."

I smile, pulling off his glasses, and press a soft kiss to his frown. He makes a startled noise before returning it.

"Wait--" I pull away with a pop. Kageyama wears an expression of an abandoned dog; my heart twinges. "What time is it?" 

  
He blinks and cranes his head over my left shoulder, peering at his alarm clock. I stick his glasses back on his nose, giggling.

"Four-thirty," he grins. Without warning, he spins his desk chair, and I nearly go flying.

"GWAH!" I clutch his shoulders, laughing. "'YAMA!"

He lets the chair slow down, and my head spins. We've now ended up in the middle of his overly plain room. I nearly fall, but his hands grip my hips. "O-oh!" I say, startled. My ears tingle, and my brain is still doing somersaults in my skull.

"Sorry, I..." He adjusts his grip, sliding his hands up my sides. The feeling sends a shiver down my spine, and my hair feels as if it's standing on end. My stomach grows warm.

"B-bakageyama." My voice hitches.

His blue eyes are dark. "Tobio," he corrects, low.

"Boys, help me make dinner!" His sister calls down the hall.

~•°•°--------------------°•°•~

_Kageyama's POV_

I leave the bathroom, still slightly pink, and head to the kitchen. As I put on my glasses, the two shapes at the counter refocus: Miwa and Shouyou, the latter of which is talking animatedly.

"Oh, K-Kag--" He chokes on his own spit in the middle of saying my name. "--'Yama!" He croaks with a sheepish grin.

"Dumbass, how are you supposed to cook when you're choking on your own spit!?" I hold back a short laugh, though, and sit on the stool beside him.

"Hey!" He says, flicking my arm.

"Boys," Miwa chides, setting a pan on the stove. "Help me make meat buns!"

"Meat buns! Really!?" Shouyou gasps.

"No. 'Tamago Kake Gohan.'"

"Egg over rice!!" He cheers, leaping off his stool.

"Help make it, or I'll eat all of yours." I say, standing.

"You _wouldn't_!"

"I would."

"Not!"

"Would!"

" _Boys!_ "

~•°•°--------------------°•°•~

Nearly an hour later, three hot bowls of deliciously steamy rice topped with a golden egg yolk sit across from each of us. Within moments, much of it is gone. Shouyou seems torn between wolfing it down and savoring each bite.

"Thank you, Miwa!" He says, mouth full. I toss a napkin at his face.

"You helped too; thank yourself," she replies, but she shoots me a small smile. It looks knowing, but I have no idea what she means by it.

"I'm having seconds!"

"Don't become bloated, dumbass!"

"I won't, I swear!"

After a bit of bickering and another bowl each, we sit stuffed in front of the TV.

"What time is it?" Shouyou asks me with a yawn.

I sluggishly pull out my phone: 5:42. I tell him so.

"Okay," he says. "I'll probably have to go at around seven or eight..."

"Let's hang out in my room, then." I say. Miwa snorts from the other side of the couch, and I shoot her a glare.

Shouyou rises and follows me down the hall with a yawn. "I'm tired..."

"You slept all day." I sit on my bed anyways.

"Just for, like, an hour!"

"Whatever."

He sits beside me with a contented sigh. "I really like you."

My ears burn. "You already told me. I like you too. D-dumbass."


End file.
